Akashi x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: This one was pretty easy to write, though I'm not sure why...Well, enjoy Rated M for Smut. Yaoi, boyxboy; Don't like, don't read


Akashi Seijūrō, with his gorgeous red hair, and his heterochromia iridium making him even more unique and alluring, was, in (y/n)'s opinion, the perfect partner.

He was quite a good leader, and he had a sense of authority about him that made (y/n) weak to his knees, in a good way of course.

In turn, Akashi found (y/n)'s beautiful (e_c) eyes, and his (h_c) hair, to be strangely alluring.

Yes, he loved his partner, more than he cared to admit sometimes.

But today was a special day; At the moment, Akashi and (y/n) were playing chess, and of course, being the genius that he is, Akashi was winning.

"Check mate. Honestly, (y/n), you have gotten better. I'm impressed."

(y/n) smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Akashi, but surely you know that I could never win. You've taught me well, but I am but a shadow in comparison to you."

Akashi leaned over to (y/n) and smirked, caressing his cheek gently.

"Ah, but you're my partner, not just a shadow.

And as my partner, surely you know what awaits, now that the game is over."

(y/n) blushed, knowing fully well what Akashi meant, and getting very excited about it, as well.

"Yes Akashi, master. I eagerly await your lovemaking."

He knew that those words would spur Akashi to go all the way, which was exactly what they both wanted.

***Lemony time skip***

Akashi began to push (y/n) on the bed, kissing him lustfully, pushing his pulsing member against him. "Do you like this?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I do." (y/n) answered eagerly.

As the two males stood near the bed, Akashi dropped his boxers, exposing his member. "Suck." He commanded.

(y/n) obliged, sucking Akashi's member the way he knew that the male liked it best.  
"You're pretty good at this, you know that?" Akashi said, as he started thrusting his hips back and forth. His moans heard by (y/n).

(y/n) blushed at the compliment and sucked faster, until Akashi could no longer hold back, and released inside (y/n)'s mouth.

As (y/n) swallowed, Akashi started to lick two fingers.

"Raise your hips." he ordered, and (y/n) once again happily obliged.

The redhead was very pleased. "Hope you enjoy." He then proceeded to put a finger inside. "So tight." He said as he pushed his finger in back and forth.

(y/n) was already moaning loudly in pleasure, as Akashi proceeded to push in another finger. "How's this?" He began going faster and faster with his fingers, leaving (y/n) a panting mess.

"You're definitely enjoying this aren't you?" He said, still pumping his fingers back and forth.

(y/n) had enough of the teasing, and wanted more. "A-Akashi, enough. G-give me more pleasure, please."

"Hey, I'm the one in control, remember; I'm your master." The redhead then teasingly pulled his two fingers out very slowly, then placed his hard member against his hole. "What do you want?" he said with a wide grin.

(y/n) blushed immensely as he spoke. "I want you i-inside me, Akashi. I need it." (y/n) pleaded.  
"You really are submissive, I love it." Akashi said with a grin, as he slowly extracted his fingers, then pushed his member deep inside of (y/n) and immediately started thrusting back and forth. "You like it when master does this to you, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do!" (y/n) said breathlessly.

Akashi could tell that (y/n) was enjoying it, but he wanted to tease him some more."What else do you want from your master, (y/n)?" He said, as he began to go painfully slow, teasing him.  
(y/n) couldn't take it anymore, and so he pleaded.

"I-I want you to dominate me completely; F-fuck me faster!" he begged, as his face turned tomato red.

Akashi smirked, content with (y/n)'s begging and pleading, and went even faster than before, hitting all of (y/n)'s sweetest spots, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure.

He then started pulling (y/n)'s hair, getting lost in the heat of the moment.

"You're my slave aren't you? Well are you!?" He said, whilst completely dominating him.

(y/n) screamed in pleasure, loving the way his lover dominated him.

"Y-yes, I am your slave, Akashi. You're my master." He uttered the last word breathlessly, growing dangerously close to the edge.

"I'm close (y/n), are you?" The red head's moans started to echo, and he didn't need (y/n) to answer the question; He could tell that they were both close, and so, with a hard thrust, (y/n) screamed Akashi's name and released all over the bed sheets, burying his head in the pillow.

"I'm, I'm..." was all Akashi could get out as he released into (y/n).

After he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out slowly, allowing his semen to run out of (y/n).

"That felt great, thanks (y/n)." Akashi said, sounding very thankful.

That was typical Akashi; As dominant as he was, he did always thank (y/n) afterwards; a sign of love, as Akashi called it.

They cuddled close to one another, as their breaths slowly calmed down, and as they did, they allowed sleep to envelop them.

***Fluffy time skip of love***

A month; That's how long they had now been married.

Akashi had proposed in a very unusual way.

"I am going to ask you to marry me. All you need to do is say yes." And obviously, that's what (y/n) did.

As much as they enjoyed making love, there were other things to enjoy as well; Marriage was simply the final step to prove their love, not only to themselves, but to the world.

As they coupled together in bed, just snuggling, Akashi looked at (y/n) lovingly, and said those words that always made (y/n) smile and giggle.

"I love you, (y/n)."  
(y/n) smiled and looked into Akashi's eyes. "I love you too, Akashi."

They shared a gentle kiss, their lips moulding together perfectly.

Such was, and still is, the love between Akashi and (y/n); Pure and genuine, their hearts resonating as one.

True love is not easy to find, but these two found it; And so, needless to say, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
